


Here With Me

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn didn’t know what he was promising and Poe didn’t know what he wanted. He just wanted. He needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: reassuring touch
> 
> I've been sitting on this prompt for like a week and a half so I finally actually wrote it, it turned into porn, I don't think anyone is surprised anymore. (I'm terrible at judging ratings but I figured, their clothes don't even come off, so.)

Poe rubbed his thumb over the back of Finn’s hand, over and over. He hadn’t let go since Doctor Kalonia had finished her examination, like maybe if he did Finn would slip away somehow. 

The doctor kept looking at him indulgently as she spoke and Poe knew he should have felt embarrassed, maybe, but he didn’t care. Finn was fine, Finn was safe, and Poe wasn’t letting him out of his sight - or his grasp.

“Stop by in the morning so we can have another look at you as a precaution,” Doctor Kalonia finished. “In the meantime, you’re free to go. I trust Poe will keep an eye on you.”

“Two, even,” Poe said, which made Finn roll his eyes.

“I’ve made a huge mistake,” he said to Doctor Kalonia. 

“Haven’t we all,” she said, waving them out. “Off with you; I have logs to write.”

Poe raised their joined hands to his mouth, kissed Finn’s knuckles. “You love me,” he said, his lips brushing Finn’s skin.

“Only sometimes.” Finn tried to tug his hand back. “You need to let go so I can put my clothes back on.”

Waggling his eyebrows, Poe said, “Obviously that’s the least appealing thing you could say to me. No idea why you’d think I’d agree.”

Finn leaned forward so he could whisper into Poe’s ear. “Because if you let me get dressed we can get undressed in our quarters.”

“You make a good point,” Poe said, though it was harder to let go of Finn’s hand than he had thought it would be. He couldn’t seem to get his body to go along with what he was telling it to do.

“It’s okay,” Finn murmured, sliding his hand out of Poe’s grip. He left his shirt, ripped and bloody, and simply shrugged his jacket on over bare skin. Then he held his hand back out for Poe to take, his expression soft and understanding.

Poe took it and they left medical hand-in-hand, fingers interlaced. He didn’t care if everyone else saw, didn’t care that he was sure to get a good ribbing from Snap and Jess tomorrow. He didn’t care about anything except Finn.

They made it back to their quarters and Poe couldn’t… He had to… Finn was turning and Poe pressed him back against the door, bodies flush, hid his face in Finn’s neck. He drew in a ragged breath and inserted his hands underneath Finn’s jacket, felt warm, bare skin.

“Poe,” Finn said, holding him. “Poe, it’s okay.”

But it wasn’t, not really. Finn could have _died_. Poe didn’t know what he would do if - 

“I need,” he said, choked on the words. 

“Yeah,” Finn said. “Yeah, Poe.”

Poe traced his fingers up over the scar on Finn’s back, faded now but still sensitive sometimes. “Please. Please, Finn.”

“Whatever, Poe, anything. Anything you want.”

Finn didn’t know what he was promising and Poe didn’t know what he wanted. He just _wanted_. He needed.

“Need to touch you,” Poe managed, breathed the words into Finn’s skin like a benediction. 

“Poe,” Finn said, like he couldn’t say anything else.

Poe didn’t think he could say anything at all so he slid his mouth wetly over Finn’s neck, up to his jaw, kissed his mouth. He felt desperate and wanton, sucking on Finn’s lip, breathing him in. He couldn’t decide what to do with his hands except that he needed to be touching Finn, the skin of his back, his shoulders, his abs; then he was stroking down over Finn’s hips through his pants, his ass. Finn whimpered into Poe’s mouth, tugged his hips closer; Poe ground down against his thigh. 

“Please,” Poe said, whining it, begging, not sure what he was even asking for. He kissed underneath Finn’s chin; bit the sensitive skin of his throat. 

He smoothed his hands up Finn’s chest, felt the edges of the dressing Doctor Kalonia had applied. If the blast had hit just an inch to the left -

But it didn’t do to think about that. Instead Poe tried to banish it all from his mind, reveled in the feel of Finn against him, the taste of his skin beneath his lips. He kissed down Finn’s chest, dropped to his knees, pressed his face into Finn’s stomach, muscles twitching against Poe’s cheek.

Finn’s hands fell to the top of Poe’s head, threading his fingers into Poe’s hair. “What,” he said, “what, Poe, tell me what you want.”

But Poe couldn’t make the words come, couldn’t do anything but squeeze his arms tighter around Finn’s waist, nuzzle his stomach, suck the skin beneath his belly button. He felt the hardening of Finn’s dick against him, moved lower, mouthed at him through his thick pants.

Finn gasped, wavered on his feet. He pushed at Poe’s shoulders, sank down until they were both on the floor, leant his forehead against Poe’s. They breathed together and Finn said, “We can do this on the bed.”

But the bed was so far and Poe _needed_ Finn, fuck, needed to feel him, to know he was there. He straddled Finn’s hips and pushed him until he was lying back on the floor, crawled over him, got his leg between Finn’s thighs.  
He rolled his hips, thrust against Finn’s leg. Their chests pressed flush, Poe trying not to put overdue pressure on Finn’s dressing, on the healing wound beneath. He kissed everywhere he could reach, chest, shoulders, collar bones, the hollow of Finn’s throat, his neck, until their lips met again. Finn’s hand fisted into Poe’s thick hair and pulled, bringing their mouths together. Finn’s other hand found Poe’s ass, his fingers digging in.

Poe rocked forward into Finn, groaning into Finn’s mouth when their erections slid together. He ground against Finn, desperate, losing all his finesse.

“You can, ah, fuck me,” Finn gasped between wet kisses. “If you want? I think there’s-- I think there’s still lube somewhere, in the drawer.”

But the thought of letting Finn go for even a moment, for long enough to find what they needed, was unfathomable. He couldn’t find the words to protest, just kept rocking against Finn, adjusting the angle until the pressure was right, until Finn moaned.

Finn pushed Poe’s shirt up, found his bare skin. They rutted against each other with their pants on, quickening the rhythm, their kissing growing less coordinated as their mouths only actually met half the time. Finn slid his hand past Poe’s waistband, down the back of his pants, pressed his thumb against Poe’s entrance until Poe actually sobbed, this frantic, embarrassing sound, and he bit down on Finn’s jaw.

He wasn’t sure who came first, maybe him, probably him; he pressed his face into the crook of Finn’s neck and rode through it, shuddering, breathing Finn’s name over and over, _Finn, Finn, Finn_. Finn arched his hips, squeezing Poe between his thighs, thrusting a few more times. “Fuck, Poe,” he said, voice low, “Poe.”

Poe kept his face against Finn’s sweat-slick skin, laid there with semen drying between them, moved his hand until he could feel the edge of the dressing again. He thought he should offer to move; he knew the floor had to be hard and uncomfortable and he was probably heavy. He couldn’t do it, though, couldn’t bear to roll off Finn and lose the contact that he needed like air, the constant reassurance that Finn was there with him. Finn just kept rubbing his hands over Poe’s back beneath his shirt, murmured, “It’s okay, I know, it’s okay.” Poe closed his eyes and let himself fall, lost himself in the sensation, let Finn soothe away all the ache until it was only them.

Finn, and Poe, and everything would be okay.

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
